


From Ash and Dust

by poetsandzombies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: can I get a uh.... Tony Stark and Peter reunion post-war please?





	From Ash and Dust

The war is long and unrelenting and they have to lose  _everyone_ before they can get anyone back. By the end of it, Tony is overcome; beaten, bruised, and ready to give up.

But they win.

It’s not for another week that Tony is able to breathe again. He’s back in his lab, a healthy amount of coffee and sleep deprivation in his system, when he hears a knock. He looks up to see Pepper in the doorway, the same look of relief on her face she always has when she sees Tony alive, somehow even more intense these days.

“Someone’s here to see you,” she says. Tony frowns, raising an eyebrow until a boy emerges behind her. He looks smaller than Tony has ever noticed before, his youth highlighted by the school bag on his back. Stricken, Tony straightens up from his work desk. 

“I have a conference call,” Pepper says politely and turns on her heel, leaving them to it. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter steps into the lab nervously, looking around.

Tony opens his mouth to make a joke about coming back from the dead, but feels the quiver in his lips and decides against it. He didn’t get  _everything_ back from the war.

“Peter,” he says instead, voice hoarse, reaching out as Peter makes his way to stand in front of him. Tony’s hands ghost over the kid’s head, his shoulders. Peter suddenly throws himself into Tony’s arms and for a moment, Tony feels the dust again and panic rises in his throat. 

The moment dissipates as well as the sense of urgency, but the tightness in Tony’s responding hug does not. 

“Glad to have you back, kid. The team missed you,” he says as he lets go. Peter smiles, and Tony feels himself let out a sigh of relief.

And with it, a weight he didn’t know was there. 

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr here: http://marvelobsessions.tumblr.com/post/173621301158/can-i-get-a-uhhhh-post-infinity-war-tony-peter


End file.
